


No Leads

by skella_bro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Shipper!Sam, Supernatural - Freeform, destiel (implied), i don't write a lot so idk what im supposed to tag just enjoy it lol, ill tag it just in case, not really angsty but i guess kinda??, the whiskey is literally only why it's a teen and up rating sorry, whiskey drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skella_bro/pseuds/skella_bro
Summary: Sam and Cas are trying to do some research, but with no leads, decide to chat over a glass of whiskey. About Dean.





	No Leads

Sam was typing away on his laptop in the bunker’s library, searching for a possible case. He thought he may have found one but only minutes after finding the main article, he found a follow up article proving his theory wrong. Huffing with a sigh of defeat, he decides to give his eyes a break and closes the laptop. He leans back into the chair and rubs his eyes a little too harshly.

“No luck?” Castiel asks from across the library table, peaking his eyes over Dean’s laptop that he borrowed.

“Nope. Either monsters have suddenly ceased to exist, or I’m just looking in the wrong places.” he laughs. Sam pauses, “Any leads on Jack?” he asks Cas.

“No, I don’t have anything either.” he says through an exasperated sigh.

“Huh. Well, I’m sure our luck will turn around soon.” he starts as he moves to get up and bring his laptop towards the nearest outlet to charge. Setting it down on the floor, he moves over to the liquor cabinet and grabs out two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. He walks back over to the table where Cas was sitting, pours them both a glass, and slides one over to Cas before sitting back down. “We have a well deserved break in the meantime.” Sam smiles before taking a sip.

“Thank You.” Cas remarks before taking a sip himself. It doesn’t do anything for him, but he does like to try and figure out what he was tasting.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, drinking their whiskey. By the time Sam finishes his, he pours another glass. He wanted to get some out of this bottle before Dean drank it all on him. “You want another round?” he asks Cas, noticing his empty glass too.

“I fear it might be wasteful, that won’t really do anything for me, Sam.” he says warily. Sam chuckles and nods in understanding, twisting the bottle cap back on.

A few more minutes pass before Cas sighs and finally decides to close the laptop. “I shouldn’t bother to look anymore. I can’t focus, I’m just staring at words and I’m not reading them.” he says, a look of confusion mixed with stress on his face.

Sam gives him a questioning look and he sits up in his chair, “What’s up man? You wanna talk about it?” he asks.

“It’s.” Cas hesitates, breaking eye contact. Sam manages to somehow raise his eyebrows even higher than before. “It’s Dean. Ever since I came back, he seems a little.” he pauses. “Different.” meeting his eyes back with Sam’s, in hopes he has an answer. “What exactly happened while I was dead?” he asks Sam.

A look of realization makes it way onto Sam’s face. He can’t help but smirk a little. “Oh.” he says leaning back and taking another sip of whiskey. He sobers up his face quickly before Cas takes notice. “Out of everyone, Dean took your death the hardest.” he starts. Cas’ eyes widen in question.

“Losing Crowley, You, then mom, and her being trapped with Lucifer. And then you have Jack being born, instantly he didn’t trust Jack. It was really overwhelming for him. He never even considered you would be coming back.” he takes another sip of whiskey, finishing the glass, and reaching the bottle to pour himself another glass, this time a little less than the last.

“Yeah you see him warmed up to Jack now, but he didn’t fully until you came back.” he smiles, “Personally, I find that to be very telling.” he states.

Cas rolls his eyes but a pang of anger briefly enters his stomach. Dean better not lay a hand on that boy. Sam continues, his face turning serious. “When you were gone Cas, he was so angry. He was lashing out. We even worked a case and it got to the point where we needed to find a way to contact some spirits. And the solution Dean found? Was to kill himself, and he didn’t even hesitate to do it.” Sam sighs.

Cas can’t even find the words. “Yeah. He had only a few minutes before I was supposed to wake him up and when he didn’t-” he downs the rest of the whiskey in one sip and places the glass on the table and wipes his mouth on his sleeve. Sighing, he continues, “He didn’t wake up. He was really dead. I was alone just like that.” he says, getting up to put the whiskey back over into the cabinet.

Cas sits back in his seat. “Luckily though, Billie brought him back.” Sam says. This takes Cas by surprise. “Billie? But I killed her?” Cas questions.

Sam laughs lightly, “Yeah, turns out when you kill Death himself, the next reaper to die becomes Death.” he explains, sitting back down at the table once again.

“When...when did this happen?” Cas asks. Sam looks away to think, his eyes widen as he remembers, “Actually, it was the same day you called from that payphone.” he remarks.

“Ever since then, it’s as if nothing happened.” Sam sighs. “I think that may actually be it, he hasn’t talked about it at all, come to think of it.” Sam thinks out loud.

“It seems this may have to be something I talk about with Dean myself.” Cas states.

“When he gets back from the food run, you guys should maybe talk things out after dinner.” Sam suggests.

Cas nods in agreement. “Thank You, Sam. I will try talking to him.” nodding firmly to himself.

Sam nods, and gets up and grabs both of the glasses off the table, patting Cas on the back before leaving to bring them to the kitchen to rinse out.

Just as Sam leaves, the clang of the metal door of the bunker echos through the bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> Another mini fic! More like a blurb if anything, but I doubt they will ever address this on the show so I wrote it myself just in case they don't haha ;)
> 
> Edit: I should've wrote this is like maybe after Cas is no longer captured by Asmodeus? Idk it's just a convo, you can pick when it happens wherever you want. ;)
> 
> Follow the link below to reblog on tumblr!  
> http://skella-bro.tumblr.com/post/168194108646/no-leads


End file.
